


Thirsty

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canada, Community: bloodyvalentine, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tummy Petting, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking way too much beer tonight hasn't quenched Baekhyun's thirst. (College AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "vomit" on my bloody bingo card.
> 
> With thanks to notaverse who linked me EXO's Traffic song from today's Inkigayo. Which was very loosely my inspiration for this.

Baekhyun can't stop giggling. This shouldn't be hilarious, but it totally is. It could be a scenario from a porno. Except that even if the traffic cop who's just pulled them over fills out his uniform so very well, Baekhyun's never going to be able to charm him out of a ticket. Not when he's just ralphed right in front of the guy's shiny black cop shoes. 

Baekhyun isn't normally carsick, but he also doesn't normally drink, uh, lots of beer before driving. He's not even sure he hit his limit because he felt amazing earlier, beer sitting in his belly, deliciously almost overfull and Chanyeol and Kris being their usually attentive selves, the best audiences for his wit and sparkle. Baekhyun had felt amazing right up until he didn't, a roiling sea inside. He'd pulled Chanyeol's hand up from resting on his thigh to over the tight button-down he'd worn for their night out. 

Chanyeol had asked if Baekhyun needed him to pull over, and Baekhyun had said he thought he could wait it out, pressing his lips together into a thin line.

But then they'd got flagged down and Chanyeol had had to stop anyway.

Baekhyun's not sure about how they got so unlucky as to get flagged down by a cop. This is the middle of nowhere, nothing but flat farmland, fences and the softly drifting scent of manure in the chill, night air. He can't imagine being here in the summer. The smell triggers his gag reflex again-; Baekhyun crumples with his arms around himself and begins to barf up another few pints of foaming sour lager onto the asphalt. 

"Yeah," Chanyeol says, rubbing the back of Baekhyun's neck as he heaves. "That's why I'm the one driving, Officer."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are spending fall break in middle of nowhere, Ontario (it's like a whole hour and a half from Toronto), because Kris's mom's sister and her wife are hiking in Peru and they needed someone to feed their cats and Kris needed someone to save him from two weeks of nothing but the cats and his literature review. 

(Kris was their TA in freshman year. He had a stick up his butt and they were such assholes in his class, but charming assholes, you know? Two years later, Kris passed his exam boards in May, Chanyeol has a major in Mandarin Chinese lined up and Baekhyun can't remember his Mandarin name.)

Kris is in the back-seat, passed out, because he spent most of his summers here as a kid and so did the guys and girls behind the bars at everywhere they went tonight. He knew all of them by name (though they called him Kevin - *KEVIN* - which Baekhyun hopes he will still remember when he sobers up) and got a free pint everywhere they stopped on top of the ones they bought. Which were more than Baekhyun can count, but he only scraped through Statistics.

Kris's aunt had said before she left that they could eat anything they liked in the house except alcohol or chocolate, so their grocery budget is pretty much beer money. There's only two stores in town that sells beer: both from the imaginatively named "Beer Store" chain. But you can't pick up a pretty stranger when drinking at home.

You couldn't pick up a stranger on the extremely deserted road home, either, apparently. Probably because Baekhyun's parka swallows the charms of his ass and his waist.

"I just need you to blow this," the cop says to Chanyeol.

"Wow, I think I've seen this porno," Baekhyun says, and because Chanyeol is the best friend ever, he flutters his eyelashes at the cop, pursing his lips to blow a kiss at the little machine in the cop's hand.

Cop flushes really prettily in the headlights of his own car. He keeps throwing suffering faces at his partner, who has stayed in their car, but the partner clearly gives no fucks about saving rookie cop from them. 

"Sir," the cop says. "I, ah, I need you to blow harder."

"That's what he said," Baekhyun cackles. 

Chanyeol slaps his thighs, because Baekhyun is that hilarious, but he does manage to blow on the thing enough for the cop to stare at them and the thing with his face screwed up in confusion, because, ha, Chanyeol passed the blood alcohol test. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun high-five.

The cop hands Chanyeol back his State of Washington driver's license and commends him for taking such good care of his friends. 

He looks at Kris in the back of the car as if he's going to say something. Kris is obviously passed out, the long line of his throat bared because his head's tipped back that far, but Kris is strapped into his seat. 

"A lot of people your age aren't so careful about drinking and driving," the cop says, changing that to "any age" and flushing, because he's clearly younger than them. He looks barely old enough to drink himself, except, of course, this is Canada. The laws are different here. The drinking age is only nineteen. At least in this state, no, this _province _. Baekhyun won't be able to legally drink at home for one more birthday.__

__It's 1am and there's no one else in the drive-thru lane at Tim Hortons. When Chanyeol pulls up to the menu, Baekhyun reaches back for Kris's shoulder, giving him a little shake - to see if he wants something._ _

__Kris is the responsible sort of drunk who manages to get from unconscious to opening his car-door in fifteen seconds, instead of throwing up into his aunt's wife's car. Baekhyun rubs circles over his lower back, because been there, done that, and the relief that Baekhyun feels when the sour smell of Kris's vomit doesn't set his own stomach going again._ _

__Chanyeol's having a coffee, but Baekhyun supposes he can't really talk when his mouth already tastes disgusting. "I want a hot chocolate," Baekhyun says. "And a dozen mixed donuts."_ _

__"Because you're sweet and tasty?" Kris asks, mostly down to dry-heaves._ _

__That's the sort of cheese that only works on Chanyeol, but Baekhyun smiles at him, and hands over the tissue box from the backseat; appreciation is appreciation._ _

__"I'm planning ahead. Most of them will be breakfast."_ _

__"I'll make you a fry-up in the morning," Chanyeol says. "Eggs and--"_ _

__"Bacon!"_ _

__Baekhyun raises his knuckles to meet Chanyeol's. Behind them, Kris groans; everyone ignores the sudden liquid sound that comes after that._ _

__Chanyeol tries talking to the menu speaker, but they're not sure if anyone's talking back, it crackles so much. The lights are all on inside the store. So, Chanyeol rolls the car right up to the window._ _

__The guy behind the window looks like he's asleep, except his eyes are open, almost unmoving. He blinks at them slowly as Chanyeol repeats their order: a large black coffee, a medium hot chocolate, half a dozen mixed donuts and a medium peppermint tea._ _

__"Kevin!" he says, and then shouts back into the store: "Hey, Zitao, it's Kevin!"_ _

__The late shift works better for Zitao, whose eye-bags only make him look cuter. He's the first person they've met who knows Kris who calls him Kris, and he's got about as many piercings as Kris has decorating the shells of his ears._ _

__"Hey, did you hear Jongin's finally graduated from the police academy?" Yixing says._ _

__Kris says that's great, he didn't know, and he and Yixing do that small town small talk thing while Zitao puts their order together. He's cute fetching and carrying, great legs and Baekhyun likes them tall, but Zitao's also staring at Kris with eyes more gooey than a Boston cream pie (donut) which makes Baekhyun wonder what the story is there._ _

__But not enough to ask right then and there. A Key Lime donut and sips of hot chocolate take the sick taste from his mouth, but he still feels tired and gross. Less hungry, though, which is a plus._ _

__When they get back to Kris's aunt's place, the big tabby cat lifts its head to watch them troop by. Chanyeol is more successful about insisting that everyone brushes their teeth before hitting the sack than he is trying to convince Baekhyun to sleep on the outside of the bed._ _

__It's not a big house, one bedroom. There is a sofa in the lounge, but there are also four cats. They're allowed to shut them out of the bedroom, but there's not really any way to lock them out of the lounge. Baekhyun is a cat person, but not enough that he'd want to sleep with them- or on his own._ _

__"What if you need a bucket?" Chanyeol asks._ _

__"I left all the beer on the road between here and -- where were we?"_ _

__"Stratford," Kris mumbles from the bed._ _

__"I'll get cold," Baekhyun insists, turning to climb under the covers._ _

__Chanyeol throws his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders, pulling him back against Chanyeol's chest. "I'll keep you warm," he promises._ _

__He is warm, amazingly warm, even through his long pajamas and his hair smells good and Baekhyun is really tired. So he lets Chanyeol climb into bed first, and curls up against him with his cold socked feet pressed against Chanyeol's calves._ _

__Chanyeol wraps his arm around his waist. "This helped before, right?" he whispers, slowly stroking his hand across Baekhyun's belly._ _

__It does help. Baekhyun no longer feels nauseous, but his body is still sore, his throat and all the muscles from his stomach up, but he'd elbow Chanyeol in the nose if he tried to pet Baekhyun's throat like this. Chanyeol's hand is hot through the flannelette of his pajama top, the slow repetitive motion soothing._ _

__"Want me to wake you before Kris?" Chanyeol asks. "We could shower."_ _

__Baekhyun's so tired he almost misses the "we". "Fuck yes," he says._ _

__Baekhyun's jerked himself off every shower he's taken at Kris's aunt's house, but Chanyeol here and just out of reach is driving him out of his mind._ _

__Kris knows they're a thing and he's not weird about that, or about sharing a bed with them. That doesn't mean Baekhyun wants to ask Kris to go for a two-hour walk when it's his aunt's house. Or that he wants to have sex with Kris in the background mumbling things that 50-50 odds he'll need Chanyeol to translate (though, right now, that is extremely tempting)._ _

__Baekhyun turns his head for the most awkwardly angled kiss goodnight. Anything better and he knows he'll push Chanyeol's hand down under his pajama pants._ _

__"In the morning," Baekhyun says._ _

__"Breakfast in the morning."_ _

__"And a fry-up," Baekhyun insists. Chanyeol snickers, and goes back to moving his hand, hot and slow, lulling Baekhyun into sleep._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated. You can also comment on my [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/367827.html) or my [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/240894.html).


End file.
